


Eavesdropping

by AriannaWolff



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: Overhearing Santi say he wasn't interested in you hurt more than you were willing to admit.  Deciding to make him jealous to prove him wrong couldn't possibly end well. Or could it?
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

_“I’m just not interested in her like that.”_

It had been two weeks since you’d overheard Santi say those words. You’d been coming to join the guys at the monthly BBQ Frankie liked to throw when you’d overhead Will ask Santi when the hell he was going to stop messing around and take you to bed. You hadn’t expected eight words to hurt you so much, but they had. You’d thought that Santi had been just as interested as you were. Thought his lingering glances and flirty comments actually meant something, but his comment made you realize they were nothing. You’d had to walk away and take a walk around the block to calm your mind before you went back to the BBQ. For the sake of keeping the peace, you had plastered a fake smile on your face and stayed as far away from Santi as possible. You had stayed the bare minimum amount of time necessary to not be considered rude and then had booked it, claiming you had a headache.

Since then, the boys had tried to get you to hang with them three separate times and each time you had turned them down saying you were busy. Which wasn’t a lie, you were actually busy. You had taken to finding anything and everything you could to keep yourself busy. Yet you knew you couldn’t keep avoiding them, nor did you want to. While Santi’s words had hurt at first, now you were just angry. If he wanted to say he wasn’t interested, then you were going to test that. So, the next time the boys asked you to join them for drinks, you agreed readily.

When the night arrived, you made sure you were the last to arrive. You dressed to kill, wearing a form fitting black dress and heels. You were glad they’d picked one of the higher end bars in town, so your outfit wasn’t out of place. Still, when you walked through the door, heads turned, and you couldn’t help but to feel a bit of satisfaction at the look of shock on the boys faces. You stop off at the bar first to get your drink before walking over to join them. There’s a chair next to Santi open, but you ignore it and choose to stand between Frankie and Will instead. They all whistle and cat call at you jokingly and you shove their shoulders, laughing.

“What the hell is all this?!” Benny asks, gesturing to your outfit. You smirk, tossing him a wink

“I’d actually like to get laid tonight and it’s hard enough pulling with you four vultures scaring every man in a five-mile radius off.” Benny laughs and Will chuckles besides you, but you notice Frankie shoot Santi a very pointed look. You do your best to ignore it, taking a sip from your drink and turning to eye the room for any prospective guys but your eyes catch Santi’s. His gaze is dark, hungry and you force yourself to hold it and raise your eyebrow at him. For someone who isn’t interested in you, he certainly looks like he could eat you alive. The look causes heat to move through you like liquid smoke and you try to ignore it. If Santi actually wanted you, it was going to take more than just a look to get you. Besides that, you wanted to make him jealous. So, you picked a relatively attractive guy at the bar, downed the rest of your drink, and made your move.

The guys watch you approach the man, who immediately looks you over in appreciation. They watch you introduce yourself and flirt shamelessly with the man, fitting in seamlessly with him. Will whistles low and Frankie shakes his head, before smacking Santi in the shoulder. Santi glares but Frankie is undeterred.

“Te jodiste, Pope.” Frankie mutters.

“Cállate.”

~

Santi watches you the rest of the evening. The way you lean into the man’s side, let him buy you drinks, laugh at his jokes. The guy keeps his hand on your waist, holding you close to him and it eats at Santi because he _knows_. He knows this is all his fault. If he weren’t so damn stubborn and would just admit his feelings, it would be him with you. He’d gathered by now that you must have overheard the conversation with the guys at Frankie’s a couple weeks ago. He regretted every word he said because it had led to this. He hated the way you wouldn’t even hardly look at him anymore. He knew he hurt you and that was the worst part. He was going to just suffer through, force his jealousy down and try to be happy for you, but the guys had other plans.

“You really just gonna sit here and not do anything, dude?” Benny asks suddenly. Santi cuts a look his way but doesn’t say anything and continues playing with his bottle of beer.

“Come on, man. You know she’s doing this for your attention. Man up and handle it, Pope.” Will adds, watching as you lead the guy onto the dancefloor. Santi feels a growl build in his chest in response to both the comments and the way the other guy puts his hands low on your waist. The boys keep egging him on and finally the combination of their comments and watching the guys hands on you is enough to have him moving. He downs the rest of his beer, slamming the bottle back onto the table, and makes his move.

You’re dancing chest to chest with the guy when someone clears their throat behind you. You see the guy look up and a look of apprehension cross his face and you immediately know who it is. With a roll of your eyes, you turn enough to look over your shoulder to see Santi standing right behind you.

“Can we help you?” You ask him, annoyance laced in your voice. Santi just glares at the guy holding you for a moment longer before his gaze settles on yours.

“Dance with me.”

“I’m a little busy, Santiago.”

“No, you’re not.” He shoots another glare at the guy who lets go of you and mutters about not wanting to be in the middle of whatever this is, leaving you standing in the middle of the dancefloor. White hot anger burns through your veins and you whip around, fixing Santi with a glare that would bury him if looks could kill.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, Santiago?” Before you can really start in on him, his hands reach forward, grabbing your hips, and pulling you to press against his body. He’s all lithe muscle, a predator through and through, and his hands are hot where they’re pressed into your hips. He moves the two of you in an easy movement, swaying your bodies together.

“My problem is I couldn’t watch you with that jackass any longer.”

“That sounds a hell of a lot like a personal problem.” With a growl, he suddenly spins you, so your back is now pressed to his chest. He wraps an arm around your waist, keeping you pressed flush against him, and this time when he speaks it’s directly into your ear.

“You’re right and if you _really_ want me to stop, I’ll let you go and even help you find someone else to go home with tonight. Or…you can come home with me.” A shiver runs down your spine at the way his voice drops an octave on the last sentence.

“Thought you weren’t interested in me like that?”

“Thought you overheard that. That’s the problem with eavesdropping, hermosa. If you’d heard the entire conversation, you’d know that I told them I didn’t want to just take you to bed and be done with it.” You swear your heart stops in your chest, and you feel heat rise in your cheeks but there’s still one question burning in your mind.

“If that’s the case, why haven’t you ever said anything?”

“I’m sayin’ something now.” His voice is soft, losing some of the desire, and you bite your lip in thought. But really, what do you have to think about? You’ve wanted this for so long, you’re not going to let this chance pass you by. You grab his hand on your waist and he instantly loosens his hold, thinking you want free, but you spin in his hold and face him. You bring your hands up to cup his face and crash your lips against his, kissing him with everything you have. It takes him a moment to respond, startled by your sudden assault, but then he’s all in. His tongue swipes at your bottom lip and you grant him access, pulling a groan from his chest. When the two of you finally separate, you’re both panting.

“Take me home, Santi.” He presses his forehead to yours and smirks.

“With pleasure.”

~

As soon as the two of you are through the door of your house, Santi is turning you and pressing you back against the door. His lips press to yours desperately, kissing you with every bit of pent up passion he’s held. One of his hands settles on your neck, thumb tracing your jaw, while the other hitches one of your legs around his waist so he can grind against you. You clutch at his shirt, hands twisting in the fabric to hold him as close as possible, your hips matching his pace. Pope breaks the kiss, using the hand on your neck to guide your head back so he can press hot, open-mouthed kisses to your neck.

“ _Fuck_ , Santi.” You whimper and you feel him smirk into your neck. His hand slides down to toy with the top of your dress and he nips at your pulse point.

“I want this off, babygirl. That okay?” He rasps, pulling away just far enough to look at you. His eyes are dark with lust, but you can see the hesitation there. He won’t make a single move you’re not comfortable with and you feel warmth bloom in your chest.

“That’s more than okay, Santi, but we should probably take this to my room.” He smirks then, eyebrows wagging.

“What? You don’t want me to fuck you against the door?” He growls the words out, purposefully pitching his voice lower, and you groan. You gently push him back, walking him back in the direction of your room.

“As good as that sounds, I think I want you in my bed.”

“Your wish is my command.” Without warning he reaches forward and scoops you up, carrying you the rest of the way to your room. He kicks the door open, stepping in, and setting you down on the bed. As soon as your settled on the mattress, he steps back long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he’s back on you and tugging at your dress. You help him pull it off of you and he lets out a low whistle when it hits the floor and he gets a look at you in just your bra and underwear.

“Damn, baby. Should’ve done this sooner.” You laugh and playfully kick out at him, but he catches your foot and the dark look he gives you has your stomach clenching in anticipation. He starts pressing kisses up your leg, starting at your ankle, and moving all the way up to your thigh and your eyes slide close. He stops there and drags his teeth over the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh before sucking lightly and you know you’ll have a mark. His next move brings his mouth to hover directly over your clothed core and when his breath fans over it, you shiver at the feeling. You feel his hands slide up the sides of your thighs until they settle on your panties, but he doesn’t make another move until you look at him again. As soon as your eyes lock, he slowly begins pulling the garment from you, giving you ample time to stop him. As he pulls them off, you reach behind you and unclasp your bra before throwing it off to the side and leaving you completely bare before Santi. He groans low in his throat before he presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh.

“Can I taste you, baby?”

“Y-Yeah, that’s more than okay.” You tell him and as soon as the words are out, he’s licking a stripe up your core before sucking on your clit. Your back arches off the bed and he chuckles low in his throat, throwing an arm over your hips to keep you pinned to the bed. He takes his time eating you out, winding you higher oh so slowly. Before long, you’re breathless and whining, begging him for your release and only then does he give it to you. It washes over you like a wave and Santi drinks down every bit of it, as if he is a man parched and you are the only water for miles. As you come down from your high, Santi climbs your body and presses his lips to yours. He tastes of you, not that you care, and you bring your hands up to grasp his shoulders, grounding yourself.

“You good?” He murmurs against your lips, nose bumping against yours as he seeks the reassurance that you’re alright and okay to continue. You give it readily, pulling him back in for another heady kiss. One of your hands slips from his shoulder, down his back, and around to his front, dipping below his waistband to grasp his cock, stroking him firmly. He groans into your mouth, hips stuttering against your ministrations, and the two of you quickly rid him of the rest of his clothes. The blunt head of him drags through your folds and when he presses into you, your breath punches out of you. He’s big and it’s a stretch and you don’t even realize your eyes are clenched closed until you feel Santi caress your cheeks.

“Cariño, hey. Look at me.” You flutter your eyes open and look up at him, seeing absolute concern written across his face. He’s completely still above you, the only movements he’s making are his thumbs swiping across your cheeks. “Do we need to stop?”

“I just need a moment.” You tell him, sincerely. He nods, pressing his forehead to yours and holds there, his gaze locked on yours and making sure you’re still okay. You can’t help but to feel loved in this moment, Santi’s care showing in his every action. You close the remaining distance between the two of you, pressing your lips to his and kissing him slowly, savoring him. He responds in kind, his tongue working languidly against yours. It only takes a few moments for you to adjust and when you do, you roll your hips and pull a groan from his lips.

“Fuck, Santi. Move, please.” You whimper and he pulls far enough away to look at you, to make sure you’re ready, before he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in. Both of you curse out at the feeling and Santi sets a fast pace, using one hand to hold himself up and bringing his other to hold one of yours. Interlacing your fingers with his, you hold tight to him and bring your other hand up to bury your fingers in his curls. Tugging sharply on his hair pulls another groan from his chest, his hips snapping harder against yours and you whine as he pushes up against a spot that has you seeing stars.

“Yeah, cariño? Right there?” He angles himself better so he’s pressing up against that spot with each thrust and your back arches against the onslaught. “Come on, baby. I know you’ve got one more in you. Cum for me, cariño.”

If you’re last orgasm was like a wave, this one feels like the snapping of a wire. Tension builds until it snaps, your body’s muscles locking down as shockwaves of pleasure ripple through you. Santi gives a hoarse, cut off moan at the way your cunt clamps down on him and you barely have the coherency to tell him it’s safe for him to finish inside you. He only lasts a few more thrusts before he’s cumming deep within your walls, giving you everything he has, before he collapses on top of you. The two of you pant in unison and you run your free hand down Santi’s back. He moves to get off of you, but you tighten your grip on him, keeping him in place and still sheathed within you.

“Stay…like this. Just for a few moments. If that’s alright with you?”

“Yeah, fuck. That’s perfectly fine with me, cariño.” He nuzzles into your neck, pressing soft kisses against your skin and you can’t help but to smile. He keeps his fingers intwined with yours, thumb rubbing back and forth along the back of your hand. It’s quiet and for once, you feel completely at peace.

“Hey, Pope.”

“Hm?”

“You promise this isn’t a one-time thing?” At this, Santi does pull back from you so he can look at you. His gaze is serious as he regards you, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to your lips.

“I promise, cariño. If you’ll have me, I’d really like to be your boyfriend.” His lips twist into a smile at his words and you can’t help but to grin back at him, leaning up to kiss him again. The two of you spend the rest of the evening in bed together, and in the morning when you wake, he’s still right there beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are staying safe out there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
